This invention relates to a waterproofing method for an introduction portion of a covered conductor such as a covered wire or the like and more particularly to waterproofing method for making waterproof an introduction portion of a waterproof connector or a wiring device such as an electric connection box.
FIGS. 1A, 1B show a conventional example of waterproofing structure of an introduction portion of a waterproof connector (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho50-54591).
According to this waterproof structure, wires 2 (covered wires, hereinafter same as this) are pinched between upper and lower rubber plugs 1 which are separated as shown in FIG. 1A such that each wire is fit to each groove 3 of the rubber plugs 1, and then as shown in FIG. 2B, the rubber plugs 1 are pressed into a concave portion 5 of the housing 4. According to the conventional waterproof structure, a plurality of wires 2 can be all treated in waterproof condition.
However, in this conventional waterproof structure, a procedure for fitting the rubber plugs 1 into the housing 4 is troublesome. Further, it is necessary to produce the rubber plugs 1 by preparing a mold die depending on a number of poles, so that the production cost rises.
Further, it is hard to fit the two rubber plugs 1 such that there is no gap between their mating faces 1a (see FIG. 1B). Thus, the waterproofing performance is likely to drop at the mating faces 1a.